


Fuzz and Bolts

by civicrosal



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also no idea what to to tag so rip me, green team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civicrosal/pseuds/civicrosal
Summary: After being requested by Professor Croix to call Constanze, Amanda seeks out her roommate. Little did she know, she'd be seeing something she didn't expect at all...





	Fuzz and Bolts

     Luna Nova, a school dedicated to witches around the globe, is getting ready for a Wild Hunt that would soon take place in a few weeks time. A few select student students are to be chosen to participate alongside the Wild Hunters for this certain event.

      ...Which now leads us to the present, where Amanda is currently looking for her short, grumpy, German roommate, Constanze.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amanda’s POV**

_‘Meh, she’s probably in her workshop again anyways… what a bother...’, I thought, opening our dorm’s_ door, only to see Jasminka sitting on her own bed, happily munching away on a snack.

      She turned her head and noticed me standing by the door. She waved. “Amanda! Welcome back! Would you like a snack?”, she said, handing me a bag of chips. “I always keep a lot of these just in case.”.

     I shook my head and smiled. Jas sure is nice. “Thanks, Jas, but not right now, is Cons in her workshop again? I, well, not me but Professor Croix wants to talk to her or something I dunno.”, I said, walking closer to Constanze’s bed/ secret workshop.

     Believe me, seeing that workshop surprised me at first, I think I still have that mark from that time I face-planted on her workshop’s wooden floorboards by accident.  
  
     Jasminka happily nodded and said, “Yup! She’s there! But I don’t think she’ll be too happy to see someone entering the lab without permission...”, then she added quietly “...especially right now~.”

     I was a bit confused at what Jasminka meant by that, but I just shrugged it off as Constanze just being, er, Constanze. “Pft, nothing I can’t handle, this isn’t the first time I’ve went there without permission ya know?”.

     And with that settled, I pressed a hidden switch on one corner of Constanze’s bed and away I went. I could’ve sworn I heard Jasminka stifle a laugh, but I couldn’t really check as I fell in the void. After some time, I landed on something soft that, I knew, was the vehicle leading to the underground workshop. I chuckled, ‘Here we go again!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

     Somewhere, a few feet below-ground, Constanze was diligently working on upgrading her little stanbots.

     Recently, she found out that many of her tiny contraptions were being destroyed by startled students and teachers alike. So, to solve this little predicament, she kept experimenting and testing the stanbots’ sensitivity to sudden bursts of magic in the vicinity so it can act accordingly to the situation.

     It has been a failure resulting in either the stanbot being too sensitive and would run or fly away at just the slightest amount of magic; or the stanbot not having enough sensitivity, making it that when she released a sudden burst directed towards it, it just stayed in its position like a sitting duck.

     Constanze sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She leaned at the back of her chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking of taking a short break from the stack of failures littered across her workshop.

     She seemed to suddenly remember something as she pressed a few buttons behind her chair until she heard a little ‘click’ underneath her desk.

     With a smile, Constanze, somewhat, hurriedly went underneath the desk to see a trap door that’s slightly ajar. She carefully opened the door for it to reveal...

     …a stuffed animal.

     It was a big brown fuzzy teddy bear that’s roughly half her size along with a red bow tied around its neck. On the bear’s paws was a little card. She flipped it open to see a short message:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OUR LITTLE MECHANIC! WE HOPE YOU’RE DOING OK OVER THERE! SORRY IF ME AND YOUR MOM CAN’T GREET YOU PERSONALLY, BUT ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT WE LOVE YOU AND WE’RE PROUD OF YOU, CONS! WE CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!- Love, Mom and Dad**

     Constanze chuckled softly at the message. She closed the card and gently tucked the it on one of her desk’s drawers before cuddling the said bear.

     She’s had that brown fuzz right before she arrived in Luna Nova. It was secretly placed in her luggage as a congratulatory/early birthday gift for her. Imagine her surprise when she found out that such a cute thing was inside her bag.

     She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but as much as she likes hanging around metallic objects, she has a huge soft spot for cute and soft stuffed animals such as this. Even if she was that short, grumpy and, mostly, stoic engineer, she has feelings. The bear helps her cope with some of her lingering homesickness at times, so it helps to have it around.

     Before Constanze knew it, she was already yawning as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

     ‘ _I’m just gonna take a short nap…_ ’

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amanda’s POV**

     After the initial zooming-past-everything-at-almost-the-speed-of-light scenario, I actually managed to not land face-first on the floor.

     ‘ _Heh, I should get an achievement for that.’, I thought, smirking as I dusted myself back up. ‘Now that that’s over…_ ’

     “Oiiii, Conssss? You here, man? Constaaaaaanze? Cons-”, my statement was cut short when I saw her curled up on a chair. She seemed to be holding something… brown??

     Eyebrow raised, I crept closer only to see something I never expected to see in my short life.

     Constanze was cuddling a fucking teddy bear.

     She just looked so peaceful and content that it took every rational part of my body to not be tempted to hug her right there and then. ‘ _Drats, I wish I brought a camera or something…’_

Cons shifted slightly which made my body go rigid ‘ _Oh god, please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up please don’t wake up-’._

A wave of relief washed over me when she just moved to a more comfortable position, bear still sanwiched between her arms of course. I faintly heard the words ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ escape her lips as she snored softly on the chair.

My expression softened at the sight. ‘Huh, so even little Cons misses her family…’. I scratched my head and chuckled, ‘ _Ah well, whatever Professor Croix wants can wait, I don’t wanna disturb her....’_

I glanced around and spotted a blanket folded neatly on her desk. There are times that Cons would lock herself up here to finish some sort of robot, so I’m not really that surprised to see one here. I gently placed the  blanket over her so she won't wake up.

"Sweet dreams, Cons."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Amanda wanted to just quietly leave, she accidentally slipped on some sort of mechanism and an alarm went blaring inside the whole workshop. Constanze woke up with a sudden jolt and grabbed the nearest gun, which was on her desk, and started shooting at Amanda. Whether it was intentional or not, nobody really knows.

...But judging from Constanze’s flustered face, I would think it’s pretty obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I've been thinking of making fics or one-shots for a while now and here it is! Characters are probably ooc so please forgive me for that ahahaha! Hope y'all like this!


End file.
